Hyperelastic
by schillingklaus
Summary: For better or worse, Lola turns rubbery from incorporating Quinn's modified bacteria. Quinn has to invent a counter medication.


**Hyperelastic**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Synopsis**

* * *

**Rating**:

* * *

PG-13

******Disclaimer**:

* * *

iDon't Own _Victorious_ or any other of the shows or works of arts used for this story. '

******Genres**:

* * *

Science fiction, family, friendship, fluff

******Fandoms**:

* * *

The story occurs in the identified universe of a huge variety of current or past live action shows produced for _Nickelodeon_ channel, including, but not restricted to, _Victorious_, _Zoey 101_, _The iCarly Show_, _Drake & Josh_, _How To Rock_, _Big Time Rush_, _Unfabulous_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _True Jackson VP_, _Supah Ninjas_, _House Of Anubis_, _Just Jordan_ … and makes heavy use of a variety of members of their casts.

******Prerequisites**:

* * *

Thorough familiarity with the episodes and main and side characters of _Zoey 101_, especially of early season three, is desirable, but basically, everything necessary to know in order to be able to follow this story is found on the usual spoiler sites like _Wikipedia_.

******Timeline**:

* * *

The story takes off in season three _Zoey 101_, after the episode _Quarantine_, following production code number order.

The canon of _Unfabulous_ and _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_ are considered completed at that point.

_Drake & Josh_ seasosons one through three are considered completed. The fourth season is stuck at _Mindy Loves Josh_, assuming production number order. Everything thereafter is seen as a joint nightmare by Drake and Josh.  
All other shows are still in pre canon stage.

******Summary**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky modifies her bacteria ones more.

Lola Martinez gets contaminated by these and turns more and more into a living rubber doll.

Will Lola have to learn to live with this condition, or will someone find a cure?

Others are inclined to use Quinn's discovery for different purposes.

******Pairings**:

* * *

Lola Martinez / Drake Parker, Dustin Brooks / Megan Parker, Stacey Dillsen / Josh Nichols, Quinn Pensky / Eric Blonowitz, Chase Bartholomew Matthews / Addie Singer

* * *

**Acknowledgements**

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Tamingthemuse_, prompt _Rubbery_.

It is in part inspired by Elastigirl, a character from third party owned _DC_ fantasy cartoons.

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 Pilot

* * *

1.1 Morning Mistake

* * *

1.2 Breakfast

* * *

Chapter 2 Boons And Pains

* * *

2.1 Dustin's Class Mates

* * *

2.2 Vincent Blake

* * *

2.3 The Scream

* * *

2.4 Tutoring

* * *

2.5 Lola's Voice

* * *

2.6 The Stuntman

* * *

2.7 Victoria Vega

* * *

2.8 Logan The Tutor

* * *

2.9 Double Lola

* * *

2.10 Triple Strike

* * *

Chapter 3 Reach Out For The Trophy

* * *

3.1 Football Fever

* * *

3.2 Dustin's Despair

* * *

3.3 Contagious

* * *

3.4 The Research

* * *

3.5 Cheerios

* * *

3.6 The Sound Of The Oboe

* * *

3.7 Ashley's Deal

* * *

3.8 Adelaide Singer

* * *

3.9 Geena Fabiano

* * *

3.10 Training Session

* * *

3.11 Catsuits

* * *

3.12 The Ultimate Battle

* * *

3.13 Victory

* * *

Chapter 4 The Countermedic

* * *

4.1 Triumphant Return

* * *

4.2 Megan likes Dustin.

* * *

4.3 Warm Hearted Samaritan

* * *

4.4 The Best Kisser

* * *

4.5 Silver Hammers

* * *

4.6 Quinn's Downfall

* * *

4.7 Drake's Voice

* * *

4.8 Eric At PCA

* * *

4.9 Geek Reunion

* * *

Chapter 5 Roundup

* * *

**Chapter 1 Pilot**

* * *

**1.1 Morning Mistake**

The sun was rising above the coastal hills of southern California, illuminating Pepperdine Beach, a dreamy spot near the portals of the metropolitan area of Los Angeles, the city of great dreams and great despair.

Another day was to start at Pacific Coast Academy, a most illustrious boarding school built right next to this beach.

The first rays were penetrating the window of 101 Brenner Hall, one of the girls' dormitory rooms.

Gloria Martinez, generally referred to as "Lola", was an aspiring Hollywood star, up to winning her first Oscar for a female star rôle in a romantic comedy as soon as possible. Her eyes were now stabbed by the early morning light, and it was no use to wallow in her bed, the pretty Latina had to get up anyways.

Her room mates were equally awakening in this minute.

One of them was Zoey Brooks, the resident blond Mary Sue. She was sometimes freaked because Lola used her garments without asking, and so she better checked right now before breakfast.

The room's squad was completed by geek girl Quinn pensky from Seattle. She was willing to win one of the Nobel Prizes, either for physics, chemistry, biology, or medicine, as soon as possible.

There were even running bets on the campus concerning the subject whether Quinn would win her first Nobel Prize before Lola would win her first Oscar, or vice versa.

Lola was particularly excited, because today, it was her audition for a rôle in a movie she deemed particularly suited for her first Oscar. The film was called _The Scream_ and produced by Hollywood's most successful producer of all times: Malcolm Reese. She had already practised screeming over and ove, much to the dismay of her friends and roomies. Her envisoned rôle was a frightened girl whose scream attracted her future love interest. Of course real boys at Pacific Coast Academy were rather repelled by her repeated squealing practice.

Logan, the son of said producer, was by the way also a student at Pacific Coast Academy and usually hanging out with these three girls, although they would have done better avoiding the creepy coxcomb.

So, Lola was getting not only ready for classes, but also for the audition, and thence she needed to be very picky concerning her outfit and her cosmetics.

This was a bit annoying for Quinn and Zoey who needed to wait for her return from the bath room.

Quinn used those minutes in order to think once more about one of her ongoing experiments. She had recently invented a few new bacteria, causing an accident that got the whole dormitory room quarantined for over a day, until the office for bio hazards had declared the bacteria harmless. But Quinn had somewhat modified the beasts ever since …

So, Lola was now finally back, chock full with cosmetic products. "My green body lotion works like a spell."

Quinn walked into to the bath room in order to brush her teeth when she noticed something. "Lola, the green stuff in the test tube is not your body lotion, it is …"

Lola and Zoey gasped, as they had been more than once victims of Quinn's experiments lying around. "So .. what is it?"

Quinn completed, "it is my bacteria, improved and upgraded."

Lola squealed like a fury, not because she was practising, but because she was now genuinely scared.

Zoey asked carefully: "Improved? Upgraded? You mean something like no longer harmless?"

Quinn stammered, "well, honestly, what it is supposed to do… it is …"

The Latina beauty had gone pale during her scream and started fumbling wildly with her limbs, stubbing the little toe of her right foot against a bed post.

Zoey chhoked, "Lola, are you OK?"

The acress looked dazed, "Hey, this did not hurt! It is cool! And fun!" She looked at her affected toe tip, which she was able to bend and stretch at whim, like a piece of caoutchouk.

Quinn sighed. "The bacteria will turn you body rubbery, first your fingers and toes, then your hands and feet, then …"

Zoey did not want to hear more of it, for it was somewhat obvious that it would not stop anywhere and finally transform her whole body into rubber. "But you have got a counter medication, right?" She grabbed the nerd girl and shook her violently.

Lola was not aware of the further consequences, and hence she deemed her hyperelastic toe a whole lot of fun. But would she still enjoy it when the process of transformation progressed more and more?

Quinn stammered desperately , "well, honestly … I have not yet thought about it."

Zoey gazed into her geeky room mate's face like a killer machine.

* * *

**1.2 Breakfast**

The cafeteriad had opened its gates for breakfast time. Mrs. Lintee,[1:1] the chef, was ready for the usual long queue.

Breakfast time was a lot of stress, but lunch used to be a whole lot worse.

Dustin Brooks was pretty early today. This was the little brother of Zoey, and he was very thirsty. Then he spotted Lola Martinez. "Hi Lola, where is my sister?"

The Hollywood starlet explained that Quinn and Zoey were a bit late, for whatever purpose.

Indeed, the argument between Lola's room mates had kept them up.

Dustin had finally fixed his cocoa and donuts. He chose a table and reserved chairs for Lola, Quinn, and Zoey.

Lola returned with a vanilla waffle and a cup of juice, and she sat down next to Dustin. "Oh damn, this oatmeal looks tasty!" She sighed deeply. "But this freak doesn't …" She was referring to Wayne Gilbert alias "Fire Wire", a weird nerd who was about to eat the goo. Lola preferred to stay away from him as far as only possible. He was on her list of the ten most uncomely boys at Pacific Coast Academy. In addition, he was — or so believed Lola — a fetishist pervert.

Dustin offered to go to Wayne and asked him for a spoonful of his oatmeal.

But then Lola had got a better idea. She extended her right index finger. It became thinner and thinner, but longer and longer. Its dip finally reached the plate of Wayne and scraped some oatmeal off it. Then she withdrew her finger and licked it clean. "Tastes like apple and strawberry … yummy!" She smiled gleefully.

Dustin's eyes bugged out when watching.

Lola giggled. "I have drunk Quinn's bacteria on accident, and now my limbs start feeling rubbery."

Wayne accused his table mates of having taken from his goo without warning. This ended up in a food fight between the freaks.

Dustin laughed heartily when watching. "Cool!" I guess it will help you acting."

Lola had not yet even thought about it, but now it made sense to her. "Maybe it will soon also work with other body parts."

Dustin declared, "hey! That will be fun!"

Finally, Zoey and Quinn arrived, without ever having stopped arguing about Quinn's messy invention.

Dustin tried to persuade his sister into acknowledging that Lola's elasticity was incredibly cool. "Think about all the cool Hollywood movies she could star in with such an ability."

But Zoey shook her head, because she sensed that Lola was unable to use it responsibly and controllably. "Once more and more body parts are concert, you will not be able to steer what you are doing."

Finally, three boys from 148 Maxwell Hall arrived. Those were Michael Barret, Logan Reese, and Chase Bartholomew Matthews.

Chase was a bushy head with an insane crush on Zoey Brooks since their first common days on the campus, a bot more than two years ago. His real passion was writing plays[1:2] and song lyrics.[1:3]

Logan was the spoilt hot son of Malcolm Reese, and he always acted like a jerk treating girls like dirt, but they still hankered after him in a mindless manner. His dream was that of being a supermodel.

Michael Barret was a rather useless guy, barring the fact that he was a somewhat decent song composer, perfectly complementing his lyrics-writing pal Chase.

Lola showed them proudly her new abilities, stretching her fingers and toes at whim.

Michael and Chase were making online cartoons for a web site called _Toon Juice_. "Hey, those would be really cool toon figures … stretching and bending themselves to no end." But he thought of an even better idea. If he had got elastic limbs, he would be able to outdo great master escapist Henry Doheny.[1:4]

Logan knew a few perverse ways to use such a high degree of flexibility, but he was shut up by Zoey.

But now breakfast was coming to an end, as classes were about to start.

Alas, they had not been totally unobserved during their conversations …

* * *

**Chapter 2 Boons And Pains**

* * *

**2.1 Dustin's Class Mates**

Between the periods, Dustin had started spreading the news about Lola's cool ability and the way they had been caused among his class mates.

Jack Ross[2:1] was somewhat impressed. He had been Dustin's best friend for a few years, but he was occasionally annoying. "Think how many boys she may hug at the same time once her arms are as rubbery as her fingers and toes are by now!"

Many middle school guys had got a crush on the hot Latina, and they would have loved being able to pounce on her, all at the same time, if that had been possible without hurting the diva. But now this seemed no longer an utopia.

Of course the girls were listening as well.

Wendy Gellar[2:2] wondered whether Drake Parker, the greatest Californian teenage rock guitarist, would have liked her more if she had been taller. She would have given something in order to stretch herself.

The most careful listener had been Ashley Blake,[2:3] She was apparently up to something, but she did not indulge in the discussion of her class mates about Lola's flexibility.

* * *

**2.2 Vincent Blake**

Ashley Blake was a little Hollywood diva. She was four years younger than Lola, but, unlike the pretty Latina, she had been acting for the big screen already as a toddler and strung the star rôles in movies for kids. This had made her even more spoiled and arrogant than Lola. And now she was on her way to her big brother Vincent, the celebrated quarterback of this year's rather successful football team of Pacific Coast Academy.

Vince had been working out in the gym, sweating like a bear. Like many other jocks, he had got a hard time making the minimum marks required for being allowed to skip curricular classes in favour of extra training. Well, he would have had probblems, but he was able to keep himself atop by means of excessive bribing and cheating.

Ahsley had to pinch her nose shut in order to bear her brother's decadent stench, but she was somewhat accustomed to that. "Hey, Vince, your muscles keep on growing."

Vincent grinned, but he knew that Ashley wanted him to do something for her, usually a piggy back ride. "OK, let's go!" He bowed down in order to let his sister mount him. Then he started carrying her across the campus.

Ashley started talking about Lola's increasingly rubbery body.

Vincent shrugged. "Good for her … but what have I got to fdo with this?"

Ashley grinned, explaining "See, rubber balls are able to jump high. Now imagine to be in a football match, able to jump much better than anyone else on the field! Do you know that I have always wanted to experience how it feels riding on a kangaroo?"

Vincent sighed deeply, because Ashley was probably right. He imagined jumping over the defenses like a rubber ball, finally touching down, and hearing the horny screams of the excited cheerio girls. He would have loved to rejoice in this thought for a few minutes, but he had to be careful where to step as long as he was carrying his favourite little sister on his shoulders.

Ashley grinned. "So, with a few drops of rubber potion, you will have to workout even less and not have to cheat any longer in academic tests. Now you just have to get hold of the stuff."

Vincent sighed. "But how am I going to do this? Quinn will keep it in 101 Brenner Hall and guard it well."

Ashley groaned, "Quinn. Zoey, and Lola are girls. You are a boy. So you know what you have to do in order to get them to share the stuff with you, or at least to distract them so you may take it from them."

Vincent cought. "What if I am not really into girls?"

Ashley poked her brother. "Then your reputation as a quarterback would be ruined in no time."

Vince moaned. "Too true. Problem is that those girls are really picky."

Ashley shrugged. "Probably … OK, as much as it bothers me, but my rival Lola Martinez looks like the loosest and easiest to please. As long as you are a good kisser, she will give you anything you want — or so I believe. Zoey and Quinn … well … according to Dustin, they are less picky than they used to be."

Vince smiled. "OK, I'll definitely give it a shot. Less efforts and more success in football … I'd be a fool unless choosing this path."

Ashley petted her brother's head. "Very good!"

Vionce wondered, "you are not into Dustin Brooks, are you?"

Ashley giggled heartily. "No way! I just use him as I do with most other boys."

Vince smiled. "Very good!"

Ashley remarked, "today, Lola is cast for a rôle in _The Scream_. But tomorrow she will be in yoga classes, the perfect pickup occasion … Zoey is there, too. Quinn … I don't know, she is probably busy working on her experiments."

Just like many people, she abused the word "yoga" for hatha yoga exercises.

Vince choked. "You want me to go to yoga classes?"

Ashley shrugged. "It is your choice. I just try to help you findin the perfect situation for hitting on certain girls."

Vince sighed, as he deemed hatha yoga as a girls' sport only, as completely opposed to football. "Well, if it helps my career …"

Ashley grinned gleefully. "By the way, a little dose of yoga is not a bad warm up practice for manly sports."

Vince smiled, but he had to think of something else. "You say Lola's auditions are today … aren't you cast for the same movie?"

Ashley nodded solemnly. "I am, but for a different rôle, tomorrow afternoon. Maybe they need a muscular statist … I could talk to the director, if you want to."

Vince had reached his destination, the hallway of Ashley's residence block, and he let her unmount him. "OK, see you at supper! Aw … I would not mind a background rôle as a well trained guy."

Ashley waved at her brother before disappearing to her dormitory room.

* * *

**2.3 The Scream**

Lola Martinez had been waiting for a few minutes before being finally called into the auditotium of Sunset Studios,[2:4]

But finally, she was let through, facing Malcolm Reese and his crew. As she already knew Logan's dad, she shook hands with him.

Malcolm also greeeted the other cast members, and he started talking, "hello, I know, you girls are waiting for the male star, but, unfortunately, he is still stuck in another movie and will only join us in a few weeks."

The girls started booing, as they had already rhapsodised for the star, a certain Spencer Danforth.[2:5]

Malcolm continued, "at least I have found an executive director worthy of the film. And here he is, the one and only … Dale Squires!"[2:6]

The actresses and the staff members present at the auditionings applauded wholeheartedly.

Dale waled in from the other end of the studio hall, waving around.

Malcolm sat down and left the command in the hands of the asssigned executive producer.

Dale started talking to the girls. "OK, as you all know, the turning point of the movie is the scene where the damsel in distress squeals like crazy, making the shining hero intervene and save her."

Lola smiled, and she deemed herself as the perfect actress for a damsell in distress, indispensable for all movies of this sort.

Dale continued, "and for this reason, Malcolm has decided to let you all audition this scene. Mind you, acting not only involves text, but also gesturess and postures. I want to see you all desperate and helpless before releasing the big scream."

Lola nodded solemnly.

Dale told the actresses to sit down in the front bench. Then he would call them one by one.

The first to move up to the audition stage was Jo Taylor from South Carolina. She was stanging on the stage, as stiff as an oakwood plank, and then she started screaming at a terribly high pitch.

Dale Squires sighed deeply. "Perfect scream, but crappy posture."

Malcolm Reese nodded solemnly.

Dale squires ordered more girls to audition, but they all sucked both at screaming and failed to express the emotions of a damsel in distress with their postures and gestures. The worst of themn was a certain Caitlín Valentine from nearby Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts.

Lola was the next in the row. She panted heavily, but then she contorted herself perfectly into a most tortured position, both according to her facial expression and her wretched torso. This was of course possible due to her huge elasticity. And in this moment she was to release a scream, but what sort of scream? It did not really sound like an intimidated woman, but Lola roared like a hungry lion.

The thunder of the excessively pretty Latina's voice made the whole studio tremble, from the floor up to the ceiling.

Malcolm Reese almost felt his bomnes crumble to dust. Never ever had he supposed the harmless looking diva to be able to behave like an angry dragon.

Dale Squires was consternated. "I don't think that this was exactly what our estimated screewright had expected. The white knight in his steed will now most likely come to the threatening monster's rescue instead of the damesel's, unless he is already scared to death." He sat down, feeling both his butt and the seat vibrate from the rolling thunder. Upon recovering, he decided to send all girls away. "I have to consult with Malcolm Reese."

Lola was of course surprised by her own voice. That roaring voice was not what she had practised for several weeks, quite the contrary, she had never been able to bellow like this, although she had sometimes tried hard to do so.

Now one last girl showed up in order to try out for the rôle of the damsel in distress.

Lola recognised her very well. "Trina, what are you doing here?" Her voice was very shaky.

Trinidad Vega[2:7] was the busty cousin of Lola, and she was a mediocre actress and a crappy singer, but a gifted martial artist and body builder. Nevertheless, she deemed herself perfect for the rôle as a damsell in distress.

Lola decided to walk away, as she did not want to torture herself into watching her little talent cousin trying out.

Dale Squires was thoroughly disgusted by the appearance of Lola's relative, but he decided to give her a chance, anyways, hoping for a positive surprise, although he did not believe in it.

Lola had not got any time for doing anything but pondering how her voice had gone astray all of a sudden.

Finally Dale Squires announced his decision. "OK, I have to thank you all for your efforts. But I have come to a preliminary decision, agreeing with Malcolm. It means I have to narrow it down to three canditates: Jo Taylor, Lola Martinez, and Trinidad Vega. The problem is that each of them is good in one thing, but none of you gets it all." He sighed deeply. "Jo, your scream was the best, but your gestures and postures are simply not there. Lola, your facial and body expression is pmore than perfect, but your scream … well … I do not really want to talk about it. Trina … you are lucky that I am afraid of your karate skills … no, it was really your helplessness that convinced me." The case was closed for today and postponed unto the second to next day.

Lola was still at odds with herself. She had been so optimistic this time around, but now her dreams were drifting away, unless she was able to recover and improve during the next two days.

* * *

**2.4 Tutoring**

Vince Blake was rigged and ready to follow Ashely's advice, and he tried first to hit on Zoey or Quinn in Lola's absence. For that avail, he snuck to 101 Brenner hall and knocked at their door.

Quinn Pensky was desperate because her rat had escaped and was now bouncing all over the dormitory room.[2:8]

Zoey was in an excessively stinky mood because she did not want the rodent to creep all over her cute face while she was asleep. And of course she was still upset because Quinn had left her dangerous substances once more lying around in the whole residence hall. But now she opened the door for Vince. "Wow, you are Vince, the quarterback?"

Vince grinned and nodded solemnly. "That is me! Oh, Quinderella!"

The flattered geek girl coughed. "Oh, hi, Vince, the winner!" She chuckled politely.

Zoey pushed Quinn subtly out of her way. "OK, Vince .. what do you want bhere?"

Vince explained, "aw, I have heard that you are the smartest heads among the sophomores. I need some tutoring." He panted heavily vefore continuing. "If our team makes the state championship, I will have to give a speech. And of course I dedicate our victory to someone who helped me most making it there. And that certain someone is not unlikely to become voted homecoming queen!"

Quinn shrugged. "Which subjects do you need tutoring in?"

Vince sighed. "Well, history will be very important. Unless I make a plain B, I won't be allowed to miss out any longer on this subject, and then I will have to drop practice for the football championships."

Zoey was really not keen on football. But like most students here, she was proud of the achievement of all teams of her school, athletic or academic. "Oh, that is great, I know a lot about the history of … well … what are you talking about?"

Vince grinned. "The fight for the independence of our country."

Zoey nodded solemnly. "I am sure I can help there. But, unfortunately, I have flunked my last chemistry test, and I feel I will need tutoring myself in that subject, or, otherwise … bye bye Harvard!" But she was aware of the possibility that having been a homecoming queens would have been a great recommendatioon for the Ivy League.

Vince asked, "doesn't Quinn help you there? Science is also a weakness of mine, by the way." He looked suggestively at the nerd girl.

Zoey sighed deeply. "Well, only a graduate with majors in physics and chemistry is able to understand what she tries to teach you."

Quinn glared viciously at her room mate. "Well, maybe it depends on the student … Zoey is a bit … absentminded on occasions, you know."

Zoey coughed. "I am not. You are always so terse."

Vince shrugged. "Let us discuss the details in Sushi Rox?"

Zoey and Quinn squealed gleefully, "oh, yes!"

Vince smiled. "See you later, ladies!" He walked away and left the girl a package of gummi bears. "Just a little gift for the nice offer!"

Zoey closed the door. "Yeah, I have got a date! With the quarterback! I guess I better look for my best self designed outfit."

Quinn grunted, "you mean … I have got a date … with the quarterback, and you better borrow me some really nice outfit for this purpose!"

Zoey gasped and growled at her roomie, "Quinn? Are you crazy? Remember: You have already got a boyfriend, while I don't."

Quinn replied: "You're talking about Mark? Well, he has just been sort of a sociological experiment." Mark del Figgalo, the number one of Lola's list of most hideous boys, had been Quinn's boyfriend for two years already.

Zoey concluded, "oh, and you have been deadly jealous and reacted like a jerk unto Maria Misa because of some … 'sociological experiment'?"[2:9]

Quinn coughed. "Erm … that was a part of the experiment. But … hey … what happened to your Danny?"[2:10]

Zoey shrugged. "Well, Danny has turned out as a real jerk. He has already got three girlfriends at the same time."

Quinn shrugged. "Oh … bad … so bad … very bad! But now give me your best outfit, I want to be the homecoming queen!"

Zoey Brooks glared at her room mate. "Hey! Don't forget that I am Zoey Brooks, the blond Mary Sue number one, and — you know me — if I want to become the homecoming queen, I will do so."

Quinn growled, "aw, we will see!" She walked out in order to fetch materials for her experiments.

Zoey brooks was alone in her dorm for a few minutes at least, and she used those in order to select her outfit for the dinner with the quarterback.

* * *

**2.5 Lola's Voice**

Quinn and Zoey had suspended talking to each other, and they were sitting silently in different corners of their room.

Lola walked in on them. "Hey! What is going on?" She was only talking in whispers, hard to understand. She feared shocking everyone once more with a bellowing voice.

Quinn explained that Zoey had lost her mind. "She imagines being able to become the homecoming queen. So, how was the audition?"

Lola sighed deeply. "The postures and gestures were great, down to the high flexibility. But my voice …" She tried to talk louder, which was like the sound of a barking dog.

Quinn shrugged. "OK … so, what you want to say is that your voice has changed dramatically?"

Lola nodded. "Instead of screaming, I have to roar."

Quinn tried to explain. "The different voice quality is a result of the change of the molecular structure of your body."

Lola sobbed sadly, although in a strange manner. "And this will not go away within two days?"

Quinn shook her head. "These changes are still in progress, and you will sound differently from day to day, until everything stabilises, and then you may work on your voice again."

Lola looked all desperate. "Why, oh why?"

Quinn started talking about the theory of continuum mechanics. She wrote a few equations onto a sheet lying in front of Lola. "Look, thse are the equations of Navier and Stokes, the mathematical expression of fluid dynamics, and these are nonlinear wave equations, describing the propagation of vibrations in materia."

Lola's brain started spinning like a record.

Zoey remarked, "and that's why I can't recommend Quinn as a tutor for physics, chemistry, or mathematics."

Lola did not know what to do. Her life had come to an end, as she would never be able to impress anyone with her perfect voice. She would thenceforth only be able to do voiceless acting, and thus not gather an Oscar before turning twenty, if at all. She stretched her fingers and let them snap back. A day before, this had all been fun for her, but now she saw her career ruined for the same reason. While running her face against her tear-soaked pillow, she had got an idea. She had got a few alike looking relatives, such as Victoria Vega, Shelby Marx,[2:11] or Tamara Dyson. [2:12] At least one of them — or so hoped Lola — would be able to scream for Lola in the scene and leave her the postures and gestures. Too bad there were only two days left until the tie breaker for the rôle she wanted to have so badly.

* * *

**2.6 The Stuntman**

Ashley Blake was now standing in Sunset Studio. She had been successfully trying out for her own rôle in _The Scream_ when she heard Dale Squires discussing with Spencer Danforth, aforementioned male star of the movie.

The centre of the dispute between Dale and Spencer had been the fact that the salvation scene was too difficult for him to manage. It involved a jump over an obstacle which appeared dangerous.

As Ashley had been anyways looking for a way to get her brother a minor rôle, she saw a big chance in here. Vince — or so guessed Ashley — was certainly able to master such a stunt too difficult for a star actor. She did not hesitate a moment addressing the director. "Dale, I have got a perfect stuntman, my brother. He is a football star of our high school team."

Dale shrugged. "Yeah, any decent athlete would be able to do this, as opposed to certain whiners." He looked angrily into Spencer's direction.

Ashley grinned, thinking to herself, "too bad he is already torturing himself in those yoga classes. But maybe having a second option is never a bad idea." Dale wondered, "does Vincent look like Spencer?"

Ashley shook her head. "But don't you ever read your scripts? The white knight is masked and will only reveil himself to the damsel much later in the plot. It would be really lame if she knew his identity alreay back then."

Dale scratched his head. "Script? Which script? Oh yeah, the script of the film … wait …"

Ashley shook her head. "What a lame excuse of a director."

* * *

**2.7 Victoria Vega**

This second option had indeed not been a bad idea.

Lola Martinez had skipped today' yoga classes, taught by Cynthia Bromwell,[2:13] who was accidentally also Zoey's teacher for chemistry, in order to contact her last chance, her cousin Victoria Vega. She was definitely not in the mood for knotting her limbs. In Lola's current constitution, this was of course not a problem, as her limbs were now quite easy to bend and twist. But her mood was a really bad one.

Tori was also the younger sister of aforementioned Trinidad Vega. This was a particular obstacle, as Trinidad was one of the competitors of Lola for the rôle as a damsel in distress, and Tori used to stick up for her sister.

Lola was begging her young cousin over the cellular phone for several minutes.

Tori would not have budged, had Trina not remarked that she was soon going to kiss an excessively hot sophomore, videlicet Spencer Danforth. And this changed the situation dramatically, as Tori was often deadly jealous and wanted Trina's crushes for herself. And the script of the movie featured a kiss between the white knight and the damsel in distress, like so many dirty old fashioned movies.

* * *

**2.8 Logan The Tutor**

Cynthia Bromwall was finished teaching yoga classes, and now she was appointed with Zoey Brooks in order to show her the person she had selected as her tutor in chemistry.

And the chosen one was no other than Logan Reese, the most creepy coxcomb of Pacific Coast Academy.

Zoey could not believe it. ""Logan never knows anything, how may he be a tutor?"

Cynthia shrugged. "In my classes, he is the best. And that's all I know. By the way, what does your friend Chase do in order to curl his hair. I do not believe that it is all natural."

Zoey sighed deeply. "But I know that it is, Chase is too lazy for curling his hair artificially."

Cynthia Bromwell shrugged. "Have fun tutoring!"

Logan grinned. "OK, no word to anyone! Or else …"

Zoey sighed bitterly.

the real reason for Logan's fairly good results in Cynthia Bromwell's classes was the fact that his grandfather had been the teacher and lover of cybthia Bromwell, over a decade ago at California Institute For Technology. The old creep had also taught Logan a lot, against his will, while he was still a tween boy.

And Logan had got two reasons for tutoring Zoey:

First, he wanted to make Chase believe that Logan and Zoey were dating. The jerk loved torturing Chase this way, and had already done abusing Chase's crush in order to make fun of him since Zoey's first year at Pacific Coast Academy.

Second, he wanted to use the occasion to spend time in the dormitory room of the girls in order to get hold of Quinn's potion. He did not understand anything of her research, but he hoped to find enough hints in his grandfather's library in order to be able to abuse the potion for his own egotistical purposes, such as becoming either rich for selling the formula or fanmous as the most flexible bodybuilder and male model … ever!

* * *

**2.9 Double Lola**

Lola and Tori were about to attempt to trick Dale Squires into believing that Lola's voice was back to normal again.

Of course it was not a good idea for them to be seen by other people at the same time in the same place, so they had to abuse some smokescreen technology which Lola had already seen in action when trying out for some other movie. This would allow Victoria to hide in the smoke and fog as long as Lola was performing the damsel's desperate postures, and then to switch places without anyone in the audience noticing, right in time to squeal like a virgin abducted by the fiery dragon.

Quinn Pensky had built such a smoke launcher for the drama club at Pacific Coast Academy, but it had only been tested once, and the play had then been cancelled because Chase, the playwright, had decided to delete the scene because of the length of the play.

Unfortunately, Lola did not know how to use the smoke caster. In addition, she had needed to lie to Dale in order to be allowed to use it.

Fortunately, Dale was chewing on a sandwich and sipping on a Peppy Cola[2:14] when asked by Lola, and he just nodded casually because he was too hungry to care about the content of the question.

The excuse for using the device was that Lola's greatest fear had been that of a killer mist. She had once watched a movie were manu people disappeared for good in some horror fog.

Malcolm Reese would approve of this for the practice, but there would ne no fog in a few weeks for the real shootings.

Lola cringed once more like a damsel threatened by a monster, twisting and knotting her limbs at whim, and then she disappeared in the dense smoke.

Victoria squealed at the very top of her lungs. Then she dropped into the smoke again, leaving ths visible part of the stage to Lola.

Vince Blake, stuntman for the white knight, jumped across the barriers in order to "save" the damsel in distress. He grabbed Lola. "Hi, nice to see you." Lola gasped. "Thanks, my gallant! Vince? You are the white knight?"

Vince shook his head. "I am just the stuntman. Ashley got me the job."

Lola sighed, because she envied Vincent's sister for her career.

Vince remarked, "we may talk about this afterwards in the cafeteria. I think we would be a great homecoming court couple, don't ypu think?"

Lola smiled sweetly. "I might get accustomed to that." She was close to kissing Vince, and she imagined already the publicuty she would harvest as a Pacific Coast Academy homecoming queen. And more publicity meant bigger chances to land even bigger rôles.

Dale stopped everything. "Oops … that was not in the script."

Malcolm grinned. "Probably, but it was all I needed to see."

Dale nodded solemnly. "OK, it is now the turn for … Trinidad Vega." He coughed. "We will tell you about our decision. Vince, back to your position."

Lola left the studio, dreaming of being crowned upon the homecoming celebrations.

* * *

**2.10 Triple Strike**

Ashley Blake had already been waiting at the campus fountain for her brother.

Vince showed up, ready to report unto the little diva.

Ashley gasped. "Wow, you really did it … you wrapped all three of them around your finger!"

Vincent grinned proudly. "Yes, I did it."

Ashley smiled, declaring, "I am so proud of you, unlike of certain other brothers and sisters!"

Vincent bowed down in order to receive his sister's sincere hug. Soon, he would be in possession of Quinn's wonder drug and mow down everyone standing in his way to the greatest triumph in his young career as a high school football quarterback.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Reach Out For The Trophy**

* * *

**3.1 Football Fever**

In order to understand the ongoing hype caused by the possible victory of the "Stingrays" in the Californian championship for high school football teams, it is necessary to recapitulate the development of this sport at Pacific Coast Academy during the last decades.

The stingray was the crest of Pacific Coast Academy, by the way.

Pacific Coast Academy had been a school exlusively for boys for the longest time. The events reported here took place in the third academic year of coeducation.

Mr. Bradford,[3:1] the owner of Pacific Coast Academy, had been rigorously opposed to that move. But he had been outnumbered by the board of sponsors and alumni, among them members of his wife's family.

The main reason of the sponsors had been the downfall of the athletic teams of Pacific Coast Academy. The reason for the downfall, inspite of huge financial support, was the lack of cheerleaders.

Many decades earlier, male cheerios had not been uncommon, but the stern winds of evolution had blown into the face of time. Male cheerios were the laughingstock of the modern youth.

One attempt in order to fill the gap had been that of hiring cheerleaders of neighbouring schools. But they did not really provide the same amount of motivation as a real cheerio troop unleashed at coeducating schools.

In the beginning, girls had been a minority, but in this third year, they no longer significantly outnumbered. Thus for the first time since decades, there was a complete cheerleading squad available as a backup for the football team.

Along with the efforts of quarterback Vincent Blake, this cheerio squad was the backbone of the success of the football team.

The victory of the team would finally put to silence all those doubters who had failed to believe in coeducation, as much as many other decisions that had been made during the last years. The policy of the sponsors would be fully confirmed.

OK, that big victory was still pending, but the team had already made it very far, and they were really confident due to the perfect performance of Vincent Blake.

This was of course a big pressure resting not only non Vince and the football team, but on anyone supporting them, and that was a huge part of the students and staff of Pacific Coast Academy.

* * *

**3.2 Dustin's Despair**

While the gor;s from 101 Brenner Hall had still not noticed that they werejust used, Ashley Blake was not only proud of Vincent's achievement of having got them hooked at the same time, she boasted with it all over the campus, and especially among her class mates.

Dustin suffered a lot from this. For two and a half years, he had wished that his sister noticed Chase's feelings for her and returned them in kind, but he had been disappointed thoroughly.

Zoey had recently made out with some college creep named Danny, one of those rakes that were only interested in the body of girls. This made Dustin shudder for excruciating disgust.

"Vince is certainly not a deep thinker of any sort," figured Dustin, "definitely no better than Danny, or even than Glenn Davis."[3:2]

Glen had been Zoey's dance partner two years ago at middle school dance. This had been arranged by a computer, based on a questionary, but there had been a tie between Chase and Glen, giving Zoey the choice. And the Mary Sue had selected Glen, out of pure curiosity. The ball date had gone awfully astray, because Glen had nothing in common with Zoey.

But Zoey's dirty affair with Dustin had hurt Dustin particularly much, as this had occurred just a few weeks after Chase had trashed another girlfriend, busty Latina Rebecca, because she had been mean to Zoey. This should have taught his sister how much Chase cared for her.

What Dustin did not know at that point: Rebecca was just a fake identity for Trinidad Vega, the cousin of Lola Martinez. And she had never been Chase's girlfriend, but she had been hired by him as a fake date in order to make Zoey Brooks jealous. This had been a downright desperate deed, and it had been apparently in vain. What was worse: Lola and Quinn had encouraged Chase to use a feint girlfriend in order to provoke Zoey, and Lola had even chosen her cousin for that purpose.

Dustin wondered of course why Chase, inspite of having been secretly in love with Zoey for almost two years, and still being so, had picked another girlfriend, and one busty Latina that did most definitely not fit into his league. Apparently, Chase had just tried to be nice to the daughter of a friend of his mother, and then he had been unable to say "no" to her. "Chase has always got problems expressing his proper opinion."

But now back to the guy currently hitting on Zoey.

The worst fact about Vince — according to Dustin — was the one that he had always been flirting with several girls at the same time, with or without their knowledge. Here, he dared to do that to Quinn, Lola, and Zoey, three room mates and best friends, without even a shadow of remorse. And there was no doubt that he had got even more girls behind their backs.

So, was there anything for Dustin to do about the whole insane mess? He suffered especially from Ashley's way of bragging about her brother's mastery of womanising. But this was only part of his problem. Dustin had been a great fanboy of Ashley and her movies since the age of six. But when girls got allowed to Pacific Coast Academy, and the diva became one of his class mates, he had to experience that she was aloof and cold as ice. For better or worse, Dustin had come to see very fast that his fan crush would have been totally in vain, making him to give up on it. But had he ever been over his former fancrush?

Wendy Gellar, room mate of Ashley Blake, did not care about the fact of Vince abusing the girls like nobody's business. She deemed the quarterbook extremely hot, although she had already made bad experiences with older boys, especially boys hankered after by many other girls. Two years ago, she had been totally into rock idol Drake Parker and got her heart broken into microscopic smithereens. But her problem was that of being Ashley's room mate and thus having to bear the diva's proud bragging all night long.

Wendy sat down next to Dustin, which was a bit awkward, as Dustin had once had a one sided crush on that girl.[3:3] Back then, Wendy had just laughed about him, because Dustin had been in no way a match for her incessantly rhapsodised idol Drake. But now she had acquired some respect for her class mate, inspite of making him still feel uneasy in her presence. "OK, Dustin, listen, I know something possibly able to talk some sense into Ashley."

Dustin choked and looked aghast at his pal. "Who would that be?"

Wendy explained, "my best friend from San Diego, Megan Parker."

Dustin scratched his head. "Is she related to Drake?" He was also a big fan of teenage rock idol Drake Parker.

Wendy nodded solemnly. "Officially, she is his little sister, but it is better not to mention this in her presence."

Dustin choke, and he sighed deeply. "While Ashley brags permanently mercilessly about her elder brother, Megan is apparently embarrased for him, but why?" Or so he asked himself. "OK, Wendy, I will give it a try."

Wendy grinned. "I hope to see Megan next weekend."

* * *

**3.3 Contagious**

Ashley stormed into Vincent's lounge, looking for any progress made by her brother.

Vince smiled. "Hey, it already seems to work. I started to feel my toe tips turning rubbery while I was taking a shower after some training session."

Ashley grinned. "Great! Tell me, how have you got the girls from 101 Brenner to share the elixir with you?"

Vince sighed. "The elixir has already been destroyed by Quinn. But … Lola's caoutchouc disease is contagious. It propagates best by means of French kissing."

Ashley smiled. "Oh, that is good for you … and one of the girls. I guess the longer you make out, the faster it … propagates?"

Vince nodded solemnly. He started talking about details of his makeout session with Lola. "She is very good at it, especially because of her elastic tongue and lips. You should have seen her kissing me across the classroom."

Ashley shuddered for disgust. The thought of her brother and her worst rival making out caused her not too few mental pains, even though it had been necessary to some degree.

Vince sighed deeply and apologised unto his sister. After all, Lola was just a means for a purpose in his eyes, no more and no less. He would get mercilessly rid of her, along with her room pals, as soon as he was holding the trophy in his hyperelastic arms.

* * *

**3.4 The Research**

Quinn was trying hard to find the weakness of the bacteria that were about turning Lola into an animated rubber doll.

Unfortunately, Zoey had forced her to destroy the remaining contents of the test tubes that been licked by the Hollywood starlet. But she needed to study the desoxyribonucleic structure of the germs. The only possibility was now that of examining blood of tissue of Lola. This was even more icky — especially for Lola and Zoey — than studying the bacteria in a glass tube.

Unfortunately, Quinn had not got enough tiime for advancing her research, because she was hell bent on tutoring Vince in physics in order to be praised in his speech as a football champion.

This was probably her one and only chance for becoming elected home coming queen at Pacific Coast Academy. For many years, Quinn had been told that geeky girls would never be eligible for such a great honour. She had been deemed a spaz and worse things for even thinking about it. But now she was as close as can be to making it up there and to shut up all the doubters and taunters she had encountered during her lifetime.

Quinn knew as well that her attempts of tutoring Vincent was in vain. But she had already sensed that her research had got the potential of providing him with drugs augmenting his abilities even further. Of course there were strict rules against illegal doping, so Quinn had to invent something that had not yet been discovered and thus not yet been put on the list of illegal means for doping, even more, substances that were not yet known detectable by means of the usual doping control because nobody would have ever thought about looking for them. For that avail, she was also studying the list of substanced already declared illegal. She was aware of the potential of hyperelastic limbs for Vince, but she still needed to control the side effects.

* * *

**3.5 Cheerios**

Cynthia Bromwell was not only a teacher for chemistry and adviser of the falsely so-called yoga club, she was also the coach for the cheerio team, although she had got absolutely no sufficent qualification for doing so.

And still, the cheerio sqaud had been one of the most essential reasons for the eclatant success of the football team.

One of the cheerio girls was Melanie Puckett[3:4] from Seattle, a girl of a criminal background that had been given a last chance from the state of Washington by being sent to Pacific Coast Academy. She had not only made it into the cheerleading team, but she was also the class president of the middle school kids.

It was hard to see that she was related to her monozygotic twin sister Samantha[3:5], who had also been sent to Pacific Coast Academy by the Washington Department For Childcare, but sje jad flunked it badly and got herself expelled after less than a month. Samantha, also known as Trisha Kirby, had perversely seduced and abused Dustin Brooks. Zoey had commanded Chase to dissuade the bad girl from dating that guy, but this had somewhat resulted in Samantha starting to date Chase.

But of course this relationship was embarrassing and shameful for Melanie, burdening her a lot. She really had to prove that she was totally unlike her evil twin.

Another cheerleader was Miranda Franklin, better known as Makeout Mandy.[3:6] As suggested by her nichname, she was always up to fklirting with the male athletes, especially the tough jocks from the football team. She had joined Pacific Coast Academy only at the beginning of the academic year

Melanie had tried to tell the dumb blond over and over that the purpose of cheerleading was not that of fumbling with the football stars. But somehow, Mandy did never get that right. This did not prevent her from decent cheerleading, though.

Vanessa Tayler[3:7] was another columns of the cheerio pyramid of the Stingrays. Until middle school, she had been in the volleyball team of her former school. But as a freshman at Pacific Coast Academy, she had changed her mind and taken up cheerleading in order to be closer to her crush Michael Barret, an occasional substitute of the football team.

The year before, Michael had made a monkey of himself in order to be with Vanessa. But this year, he had always ignored her for no good reason. Apparently he was hankering after some Lisa Perkins, a gifted pop singer who had already participated in popular casting show _America Sings_.[3:8] Vanessa was not willing to swallow this abuse, and she was out for getting back at Lisa by running for the homecoming crown against her and beating her into smithereens. Of course, a victorious football team was essential for this plan.

Another member of the squad was a certain Christine Cyrus.[3:9] Like Melanie, she was dreaming of a career as a Broadway musical star. Cheerleading would provide her with the necessary elegance and skills of expressivity.

All those cheerio girls were hell bent on using this year's occasion of cheerleading for a successful football team as a spring stick in order to catupult their envisioned career. The expected publicity would have been enough to get a scholarship from any school specialised for singing an dancing future stars, such as nearby Palmwood Springs or Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts.

And there was some other cheerio girl: aforementioned Trinidad Vega, cousin of Lola Martines and former fake girlfriend of Chase Bartholomew Matthews. Like Christine and Melanie, she was hell bent on making a career as a Broadway dancer. Unfortunately, she had never believed in team spirit, and this was a big obstacle for the cheerio squad. With with matches of extreme importance around the corner, every girl was needed. The hot criolla had still not been paid by Chase Bartholomew Matthews and his henchmen Quinn Pensky and Lola Martinez for playing the bushy dweeb's hot girlfriend. She had expected the fledgling playwright to write hwer a script for a one man musical that would open her every door, either at Hollywood or at Broadway. But nothing like that had yet happened, in particular because the plan of getting Zoey jealous had been such a miscarriage. The busty Latina was now out for making Chase pay dearly by destroyinbg hislife and that of Zoey, Lola, and Quinn.

Ashley Blake watched the cheerio practice. She was not one of them, but she was carefully studying the squad, as the little diva was convinced that football quarterbacks should marry cheerleaders. She was already close to deciding whom she would try to match Vincent with once he had won the golden trophy.

The cheerio squad practised building pyramids and other standard formations.

Trinidad Vega insisted once more in being the top of all.

Cynthia Bromwell nodded. "That should be enough for today." But even she understood that the cheerio troop lacked one important thing: Backup music.

Bradford' prejudices against girls were one thing, but he was also adamantly opposed to modern music, such as rock and pop. For that avail, the school did not have its own rock band.

Boomboxes were useful, but the cheerio girls were too stupid to operate them appropriately, or just too poorly organised.

But where would they try to find a decent rock guitarist able to make the cheerios swing and dance to the rhythm?

And there was also a second point. The cheerio squad did not yet have decent uniforms. This was of course once more a remainder from the times preceding coeducation. Overlord Bradford had not only been hostile to girls, but also to what he considered as girls' hobbies or jobs, such as fashion design and textile creation. Consequently, there was still no such club at Pacific Coast Academy, and Zoey Brooks, the most gifted fashion designer among all students in California, had been strictly discouraged from pursuing her hobby. The current cheerleader uniforms had been knitted by the daughter of Dean Rivers, and they were worse than anything ever seen in California.

Zoey Brooks had not been willing to design cheerio uniforms, anyways, because she had alwasys considered modern cheerleading extremely sexist. If Logan had been the one in command, those poor girls would have had to perform topless.

Maybe the prospects of becoming the homecoming queen would have changed her mind and made her design supercute outfits for the moral backup squad for Vincent's football team.

But there was one main problem: Zoey considered already the cheerleaders as competitors for the homecoming queen's crown, and she was by no means willing to make them look even hotter and cuter. "I would make them wear sackcloth and nuns' habits!"

* * *

**3.6 The Sound Of The Oboe**

Megan Parker had just made it to the campus of Pacific Coast Academy, dragged along by her best friend Wendy Gellar. She coughed and moaned, as she had got a hard time understanding what was going on.

Then Wendy dragged her friend into the lounge of the middle school boys, introducing her unto Dustin Brooks.

Zoey's younger brother reported the whole messy story concerning Voncent Blake and his many aspiring homecoming queens.

Megan grunted, "what a jerk … this sounds so much like Drake in his worst days." This made her inclined to consider Dustin's cause seriously.

Wendy glared at her friend. But she knew that Megan was absolutely right here.

Megan explained, "OK, Ashley may need someone to rub her back or to massage her feet from time to time. I should be able to conviince her to let you do it. This will make it easier for you to convince her that she goes too far by instigating her brother to do that stuff."

Dustin sighed. "Massaging her feet? How do they smell?" He rubbed his nose, fearing the worst.

Megan chuckled. "They smell like … feet. And don't forget to sort her candy. She hates green gummi worms, so you may keep those."

Dustin smiled. "I love gummi worms!"

Megan nodded. "I love Japanese candy. There is that Japanese cook on this campus, right?"

Wendy and Dustin nodded strongly. "Kazu … from Sushi Rox."

Megan sighed. "OK, let us check Kazu. So, if massaging your idol's feet doesn't bring you as far as you want to, I will still be there as a last resort."

Dustin wondered, "what would that look like?"

Megan unpacked a woodwind instrument she had been carrying around, an oboe. She was very skilled in playing it.

Dustin mistook it for a clarinet.

Megan glared at Dustin. But then she apologised for this and started explaining the fundamental differences between those two instruments.

Dustin listened carefully. "I think I have got it. So, you will play this oboe?"

Megan nodded. "I have been chosen for the orchestra that performs at this year's state championships. We will perform for the opening and the honour ceremony."

Dustin moaned for awe. "Wow, you must be a really great … oboe blower?"

Megan giggled. "That's OK for now. But now have fun with Ashley. You have been a fanboy of her for mquite some time, right?"

Dustin coughed and stammered, "er … maybe …"

Megan nodded. "I know what you mean. She has got a heart as cold as ice, freexing anyone getting too close." She sighed deeply. " So let me try to talk her into it."

Dustin sighed for relief. "OK, thanks for everything!"

Megan nodded. "You're welcome!" Alas, she somewhat regretted that action. Dustin was one of the nicest and least annoying guys of her age she had ever met. And now she was, in the worst case, making him match Ashley Blake. She had heard about his former problems involving Samantha Puckett alias Trisha Kirby, and she sensed that Ashley was not going to be able to treat him any better, at least at the long run. "Dustin deserves a lot better than Ashley … like … he deserves someone like me!"

* * *

**3.7 Ashley's Deal**

Megan had just suggested her friend Ashley to employ Dustin as a slave for josb that did not require being six foot four and full of muscles.

Ashley nodded solemnly. "OK, he is not an idiot like Miles.[3:10]" Miles was Vincent's and her own elder brother. "But it still will cost you … you know, our cheerio squad will need to give its best for the football championship,"

Megan nodded. "Yeah, they need to rock." She giggled.

Ashley nodded solemnly. "That's it, rock musics is what keeps cheerios motivated and give their best. But there is no rock band at Pacific Coast Academy. So, if you talk Drake into backing our cheerio squad with his guitar and his voice …"

Megan coughed. "OK … I hate to arrange concerts for him, but this should be an easy task. I guess there are some really hot cheerios here … for boys of Drake's age, that is."

Ashley nodded. "But they are all reserved for Vince!"

Megan grinned. "I thought so. You simply can't leave it up to anyone else choosing the right girl for your brother."

Ashley agreed. "That's right. The rock music will motivate the cheerios into giving their best and proving themselves worthy of Vince." She grinned with mischief in her eyes. "I definitely can't leave him in the hands of Lola, Zoey, or, worst of all, Quinn …"

* * *

**3.8 Adelaide Singer**

Sunday morning had broken at Pacific Coast Academy, and Megan would soon have to return to San Diego. Megan had just promised to make Drake perform for the cheerio girls, but she wanted to go a lot further and make Drake perform something new. For that, she needed a song.

Wendy Gellar had learned composing rock tunes in order to impress Drake, and that was now her chance to shine. It was thus not hard for Megan to talk her best friend into doing so.

But now it was also necessary to look for the lyrics. Chase Bartholomew Matthews was an excessively gifted lyrics writer and playwright, but he was of course jealous of Vincent Blake, and he would not have done anything in order to help him and his team win their next matches, quite the contrary, he would have written embarrassing stuff confusing the cheerio girls and make them screw it up completely when the football armada needed their support most.

Fortunately, Megan knew an excessively gifted lyrics writer, and Wendy knew her as well. Thus they were immediately thinking about Adelaide Singer.[3:11]

Addie was Wendy's favourite second cousin. The bad part was that she lived at the East coast. But she had been occasionally visiting her Californian relatives. Addie had helped Megan nseveral times pulling pranks on her brother Drake and her step brother Joshuah Nichols, a worse dweeb than Wayne "Fire Wire" Gilbert and Mark del Figgalo taken together. She loved writing little songs and performing them on her accoustic guitar, although she lacked the skills for composing decent tunes, and her singing and dancing abilities were not extremely impressive, either.

Megan picked up her cellular pohone and sent a message all the way to herfriend from the East coast.

Fortunately, Adelaide was around, which was not a given because of the time difference of three hours. It was not hard to talk her either into performing the song. She had already written a rocky anthem for her own school.

* * *

**3.9 Geena Fabiano**

While Zoey had always got qualms designing uniforms for cheerleaders, first because of thinking of cheerio business as sexist, and now because of fearing their competition, there was another source for most fashionable uniforms.

Geena Fabiano was the current best friend of Adelaide Singer, and she was also a gifted fashion designer, and definitely one without any qualms whatsoever. As a middle school girl, she had already submitted her design for the cheerio uniforms of her school.[3:12] Unfortunately, her design had not been chosen by the responsible board, and this was the fault of nobody but her best friend Adelaide Singer.

A few days ago, Addie's submission had been accepted as the new hymn of their school, but only because of the votes of her friends Geena and Zachariah Carter Schwartz. Otherwise a certain Melvin Schnell's creation would nowadays been heard upon official celebrations at their school.

And then Addie had been among those to decide about the new uniforms. Although Geena's designs were most fashionable, Addie had decided in favour of competing Maris Bingham, an excruciatingly snobbish girl of the Logan Reese kind.

Addie thus owed Geena a second chance, and thus it was not hard to get the girl to accept the task.

* * *

**3.10 Training Session**

The football team was trained for the upcoming tasks by one Coach Keller. This was definitely the one person to have contributed least to the current wave of success of the team. He was a loud and a boor, and he hated most of the students. Besides football, he also trained the basketball team, and he hated Chase Bartholomew Matthews and Michael Barret because he deemed them responsible for an accident that had caused Sushi Rox to burn down about a year ago.[3:13]

The team was once more gathered on the football field.

Vincent Blake stretched and twisted his limbs, feeling how much the condition he had contracted by making out with Lola Martinez had already progressed in his body. Unlike in the case of the pretty criolla, the transformation of Vince was a whole lot slower because of Vince's much greater endurance and constitution.

Keller shouted at the boys, commanding them to warm up. "Two hundred sit ups and chest ups each! And now I am going to get me some sushi!" He pronounced "sushi" in an unusual manner, something which annoyed the hell out of many of his students.

Vince's limbs were still not in a condition allowing him to boiunce up and down like a rubber ball, but he felt that he was no longer far from that point.

Finally, Keller was back from Sushi Rox, chewing gleefully on a half-eaten California roll. "OK, our next opponent will be the team of James K. Polk High in Santa Clarita."

Some of the students started coughing and moaning. They had already heard bad stuff about that team.

James K. Polk used to be one of the schools that had occasionally lent cheerleaders unto the team of Pacific Coast Academy. This had only come to a halt at the end of the last academic year.

And there was no doubt that the cheerio squad of James K. Polk was vastly superior to that of Pacific Coast Academy. This was especially down to their coach Dirga, a merciless tomboy, who also conducted the practice of their football team. Unlike Cynthia Bromwell, Dirga was a licensed and professional coach, not an emergency solution with which Dean Rivers had come up.

The cheerleaders themselves were not just better trained, but some of them were even more gifted than those of Pacific Coast Academy. This was especially the case for Mercedes Friffin, generally referred to as "Missy Meany" because od her jerkish demealous.[3:14] The same was valied for her henchwoman Candy Manderson.[3:15]

But of course the cheerios were just backup, whereas the matches still had to be lost or won after some hour of hurly burly by the football team. And there were a few remarkable players at Polk High.

The toughest of them was certainly one William Loomer, the most dangerous and reckless of all bully jocks. He was especially renowned for being able to crack walnust with his head.

Vince and his pal Comisar[3:16] wondered whether Loomer was also able to do the same with coconuts. "Whatever, Loomer may be able to crack coconuts with his skull, but not my superflexible body!"

Loomer would not have been that strong without his two loyal henchmen Buzz Rodriguez and Jerome Crony. Together, they formed a bully trio that had been roaming Polk since late elementary school.

The best thrower in their team, however, was tall blond rake Seth Powers, a reckless seducer of many a girl of his age.

* * *

**3.11 Catsuits**

As aforementioned, the rubber disease was spread preferrably by French kissing.

As expected by everone with eyes in his head, Vincent Blake would never have restricted to making out with one girl at the time, but he was also doing the same with the cheerio girls.

Little wonder, some of then had started to experience the process of turning partly into caoutchouk all the same, just as Vince had done before. The affected cheerio girls were Trinidad Vega and Miranda Franklin.

Unfortunately, the tissue of the standard cheerio outfits, be it the former crap or the fashionable ones desuigned by Geena Fabiano, was not as flexible as that of their body. For that reason, Geena had to rethinjk. With the help of her nerdy friends Mary Ferry and Duane Ogilvy, she had been able to port her design to appropriately manufactured catsuits made of some more elastic material.

In order to keep the outfit of the cheerio squad homogeneous, all cheerleader girls were now going to wear special catsuits.

Mr. Bradford would have gone through the wall. But he would — or so hoped Bromwell — calm down after a victory, as the sponsors had promised some gazillions for this case in order to upgrade the campus and the buildings of Pacific Coast Academy.

* * *

**3.12 The Ultimate Battle**

The big day for the football squad of Pacific Coast Academy had finally come.

Even governour Conan had been around in the Rose Bowl Stadium of Los Angeles in order to watch the most important event of Californian high school football. He was oeven about giving a speech. But he was heavily protected by security guards, as there had been rumours about some San Diego gang of criminals planning his abduction.[3:17]

Megan Parker and other members of her orchestra had just performed _Nessun Dorma_ from Giaccomo Puccini's world renowned opera _Turandot_.

Unlike the cheerios of Pacific Coast Academy, those of Polk High, headed by Missy Meany, were already busily cheering. They were proudly wearing wolf-themed outfits, matching with the crest animal of their school.

Umpire Jackson Colt,[3:18] a former national football league professional and nowadays a popular mixed martial artist, opened the match with his whistle.

The squads were hustling and bustling up and down the field.

A long ball from Seth Powers caused the first touchdown of james K. Polk, executed mercilessly by one Michael Grudzielanek.

Seth Powers was successfully harvesting the points for a bonus kick.

Thereupon, the squad of Polk High started to control the match rigorously. This was especially performed by William Loomer, Jerome Crony, and Buzz Rodriguez with the aid of some insane amount of hidden fouls, unnoticed by umpire Jackson Colt.

Vincent felt his elasticioty increasing, but he waited for the appropriate moment in order to make it shine. Otherwise the opponents would have been warned, ruining the surprise effect. And until then, he was waiting for new strategical instructions from Coach Keller, but this was impossible, as the trainer was on his way to the next sushi bar in order to fetch a snack.

Logan was impatient. He had also tried to get the formula for Quinn's bacteria, but he had failed miserably. Lola had refused to kiss him as he was such an incredible jerk.

Drake Parker was late, making Megan shake her head. But now he was ready in order to support the cheerio squad supporting the football squad of Pacific Coast Academy. He tended the chords of his fender caster and started singing the latest work[3:19] of Adelaide Singer and Wendy Gellar.

* * *

We are Stingray Gladiators.  
TYou all know what we stand for.  
We will stomp on everyone.  
We'll crash open every door.  
When the wolves in the street.  
You should all be on your feet.  
And the cheerleaders will dance  
To Drake's guitar performance.  
Our students yell around  
Use the wolves to mop the floor!  
And we are chanting to ourselves:  
We are Stingray gladiators.

* * *

Trinidad Vega was the most active of the cheerleaders.

Finally, the limbs of Vincent Blake reached their full an accurate pass by Michael Barret and Logan Reese, he jumped high over Loomer, Crony, and Rodriguez, who had already been waiting in order to trip him again. Two more somersaults, and the touchdown was perfect.

Logan Reese safely landed the bonus kick.

The voice of Trinidad Vega and of Miranda Franklin were effected in a similar way as that of Lola Martinez when trying out as the damsel in distress for _The Scream_. Thus they really roared the cheering hymns.

The "wolves" looked consternated, like hunted by a pack of lions.

Logan Reese and Michael Barret combined their efforts for the purpose of fooling Jennifer Mosely, the last standing of the wolves, and thence scoring a second touchdown, deciding the match.

Coach Keller had finally found his sushi bar and fetched a snack, returning just in time for the blow of the final whistle.

It was a historical moment for Pacific Coast Academy.

* * *

**3.13 Victory**

Megan Parker blew _Sweet Victory_, her own composition, on her oboe.[3:20]

Governor Conan handed the trophy to Dean Rivers and quarterback Vincent Blake.

Jessica Warner[3:21] was the responsible journalist, ready to interview Vincent Blake.

This was the most interesting moment for the girls at Pacific Coast Academy, as his speech was supposed to reveil the most likely homecoming queen.

Vibnce picked the microphione. "I thank all the fans and supporters of the Pacific Coast Academy team, and especially the girl that has contributed most to my success …"

Lola, Zoey, and Quinn were sitting next to each other, and each of them was secure in the knowledge of hearing her name from the lips of Vincent Blake.

The quarterback completed his phrase. "I am talking about no other than … Trinidad 'Rebecca' Vega!"

The cheerio girls rattled and squealed, or roared, depending on their constitution.

Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, and Lola Martinez, however, were consternated, They puked simultaneously and lost their consciousness just a little moment thereafter.

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Countermedic**

* * *

**4.1 Triumphant Return**

Vincent Blake had not taken the bis home to the campus of Pacific Coast Academy, as he was feeling too bouncy for that. He was now hopping home, giving his little sister a piggy back ride.

Ashley yelled: "Jump! Jump! Jump like a kangaroo!" Yes, she had promised Megan to do something in order to get the sophomore girls to calm down, in the case of Dustin being a good slave. Ashley had actually been content with his slave jobs like massaging her feet and sorting gummi worms, and she haddone something. She had walked into 101 Brenner Hall and told Zoey, Quinn, and Lola that Vince was just using them, and it had been all her own idea. But the fangirls had been unstoppable, accusing Ashley to be envious.

Well Megan had not got any reason to rebuke Ashley for not having tried. It had just been too late.

This was going to turn out a bit tiresome for Vince after the draining football match.

They reached the campus square at dusk, where Vince was already awaited by the celebrating masses of Pacific Coast Academy.

Megan had followed the Stingray team, rigged and ready with her oboe, in order to perform the triumphal ode from Giuseppe Verdi's opera _Aida_.

Even "Coconut Head", a choir boy of Polk High, was ready to chime in.

* * *

Gloria alla PCA  
Al Vince che ci protegge  
Al Dean che il campo regge  
Inni festosi alziam  
Gloria al Vince.[4:1]

* * *

Alas, three girls were little please by the whole messL Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, and Zoey Brooks. They had regained consciousness, though, but were still down. The celebrations hurt their ears.

Fortunately, they were not able to fight each other, as they had done frequently before and during the football match.

Dustin tried to comfort his sister. "You don't have to be the homecoming queen. I love you as you are." He sobbed sadly.

Zoey sighed deeply. "I know, but this will not bring me to Harvard."

Dustin shrugged. "You are a much better fashion designer than a lawyer or business freak."

Zoey glared aghast.

Nurse Krutcher[4:2] shooed Dustin away. "They need their peace!"

The resounding choir went louder and louder.

* * *

Vieni, o guerriero vindice,  
Vieni a gioir con noi.  
Sul passo degli eroi,  
I lauri, i fior versiam![4:3]

* * *

The students, especially the girls, flocked in droves around Vincent Blake.

But one of them was feeling completely left out: Stacey Dillsen, the least popular of the female pupils at Pacific Coast Academy, especially of the sophomores. She was speaking with a lisp and obsessed with cotton swabs and white glue. This had not prevented her from hankering after boys totally out of her league, such as Vince Blake. And now she had been pushed rudely aside. This made her weep and scream like whiped by some thousand furies.

* * *

**4.2 Megan likes Dustin.**

Megan had finished her perfect oboe solo and returned to the lounge of the middle school girls. She saw Dustin in an even more desperate mood.

Ashley declared, "I need a foot massage, slave Dustin!"

Megan glared at her friend. "You have been carried around all day! Stop being a spoilt lass! I am serious."

Ashley looked all consternated, as she had never seen megan in such a mood.

Megan stood up and grabbed Dustin's right wrist. "Don't dare to spend too much time with him! Dustin is now mine!" She was surprised because she had actually said that.

Ashley coughed and moaned: "Hey, I have never wanted him." She shook her head and walked away like a true diva.

Dustin blushed deeply when he looked at Megan. "I am what?"

Megan panted heavily. "Sorry for this …" She had to blush as well. "Maybe I have gone too far, but … thing is … down to you, I know now what a decent boy is like … as opposed to all those disgustingb boobs." She sighed again.

Dustin was still a bit shocked. He started stammering in an awkward Manner. "It's OK … honestly … I like you too …"

Megan's face relaxed, "you do?" She wrapped her arms carefully around Zoey's little brother.

Dustin started feeling safe and comfy in the arms of not much older, but significantler taller Megan Parker.

* * *

**4.3 Warm Hearted Samaritan**

Josh Nichols, the dweebish step brother of Megan and Drake Parker, was strolling the campus. He had recently separated from his girlfriend Melinda Crenshaw. Both of them had been competing for the honour roll at their school Belleview in uptown San Diego for several years. Now they were seniors, and it was the last chance for Josh to surpass his ex-girlfriend.

The real obstacle in their relationship, alas, had not been their competition for the honour roll, but Drake's stupid excessively stupid attitude of clinging to Drake and trying to be like him. He rather listened to his jerk of a step brother than to his own girlfriend.

Anyways, Josh was now on his own again, and he needed to fetch Drake and Megan from the campus in order to take them home. While looking around, he stumbled upon Stacey Dillsen, whom he saw lonely, desperate, and in tears in the middle of a heap of cotton swabs.

The lispy girl had built a sculpture dedicated to Vince Blake, and she wanted to present it unto the quarterback during the celebration, but he and his populare kids have stomped it into the dirt.

Josh pitied sadly lisping Stacey, and he knew that feeling of being made fun of. His head was really huge, and this had often made him the target of tasteless jokes, occasionally even by Drake and Megan. Hwe sat down next to the cotton swab princess and tried to help her mending the broken sculpture.

Stacey' sadness was finally about to wane. "Really, I want to become a carpenrter, but dad does not think that his woodshop is the right thing for me. So I build my dream building with lighter materials."

Josh nodded. "That's OK, I like woodshop, tooo, but I also like painting and knitting with clours. My pen friend Spencer from Seattle calls me "Socko" because I use to knit and send him multi-coloured socks with illumination."

Stacey smiled. "That sounds really cool." She leant slightly towards Josh and started resting her head on his huge shoulders.

Josh Nichols forgot completely about looking for Drake and Megan, and he started dreaming about how wonderful a life with Stacey would be. Of course he knew that Drake would forever hate him for even considering such a thing, as Stacey was the epitome of "uncool".

By the way, Stacey was a big fan of Drake and had been hankering about him as much as she had after Vincent Blake, but what had she earned herself by doing so? Nothing but even deeper humiliation and mistreatment. Josh was so completely different, and this made Stacey's tortured heart start feeling all warm and fuzzy.

* * *

**4.4 The Best Kisser**

Lola Martinez had been the first to recover from her weakness. Her constitution had even improved by turning more and more rubbery. Although Lola was still struggling with her voice, she dared to flirt once more with boys, just in order to forget about Vince Blake and to prove that she could even get much better kissers than him. And there she spotted one of them: Drake Parker, the best kissing rock idol of California, and, as rock stars were well know to be more than average kissers in general, probably the greatest kissers among all boys of California.

Too bad Drake was standing ten yards away and already flirting with other girls, including "Makeout" Mandy. He was happy to be once more on this campus, as he had never seen a place with so many hot girls at the same time, not even at his concerts. By the way, his first concert outside San Diego had been two years earlier at the spring party of Pacific Coast Academy.[4:4] The concert had been arranged by Zoey Brokks, in turn for a fashionable design of the outfit for the band. Lola had not yet been at Pacific Coast Academy back then, something that had already made her very sad.

But of course the distance of a few yards was not much of a problem for someone with Lola's supercool flexibility.

Lola extended her arms, her lips, her tongue … within a few seconds, Drake was all hers to kiss, and the hearts of the two of them were melting away on site.

Drake stammered, "hey, haven't I already seen you in some commercial?"

Lola barked, "yeah, that was me."

Drake smiled. "I do not know what is going on … but I like it!"

Jeremiah Trottman, the reporter of the school's own news channel, arrived at Drake's location. He had hitherto been interviewing Vince and Trinidad, but the kiss between the Hollywood startlet and the rock idol was much more interesting, and paparazzi of all Los Angeles were sure going to join in.

Lola smiled. "Who needs a homecoming crown? Being seen lip to lip with the hottest teenage rock idol is warranting a much better publicity, especially at Hollywood." So she told herself, smiling brighter than some thousand suns.

But, of course, the problem of her voice was not resolved, and there were only a few days left until the start of the shootings for _The Scream_. And Lola's voice was still changing all the time, making it impossible to release an appropriate squeal for the scene.

The fog caster was no longer a solution. Dales Squires had already prohibited its usage. Last time, Lola had not been able stop the dern machine, and the mist had finally overwhelmed the whole studio, requiring the intervention of the fire brigades, who — unfortunately — still remembered Lola from the day when she and her friends had set Sushi Rox unintentionally ablaze. So the trick of switching with Victoria was no longer an option. Besides, the little cousin had smelled the scent of Hollywood, and now she was greedy on making her own career. Asking her once again would have called for excruciationgly annoying troubles. Tori was now able to blackmail her any time, threatening to reveil the secret of the fog and the squeal.

Lola had already thought about getting a technical voice patcher which was often enough used in all those live shows by poor singers inn order to sound like decent ones. But of course the cute criolla was not an expert for anything that had to do with electronics and technology. That crap she had always left up to Quinn. Unfortunately, the — finally vain — competition for the title of the homecoming queen had caused the girls from 101 Brenner to fight and mistrust each other. Thus it was not possible to rely on her.

Now Drake had got some news for Lola: "I have been cast for the theme of _The Scream_, so we will be together during part of the shooting.

Lola's eyes bugged out, for this was both good and bad news. On the one hand, she would spend some extra time with the hottest boy she had ever met, on the other hand, she would get embarrassed to death right in front of the eyes, and especially the ears, of the rock idol when making a mistake and roaring like a lion instead of squealing like a scared damsel.

* * *

**4.5 Silver Hammers**

Zoey Brooks was still angry because she had not been praised by Vince at his speech upon receiving the trophy. She was now recovering from the shock, but her feelings were still the same. And she was horribly upset at herself because she had not listened to Ashley's confession.

She also wondered, "is Trinidad Vega the same as Rebecca? But why has Chase never mentioned her family name? There is something fishy!"

Unless hoping for a miracle, there was now no chance left for becoming the homecoming queen of this year. But there was still an alternative in order to increase her popularity far beyonnd the walls of Pacific Coast Academy, and this involved a very illustrious club known as the "Society Of Silver Hammers". It was indeed a network of clubs represented at many Californian high schools and colleges, eespecially the noble and elitary ones syuch as Pacific Coast Academy, and it had always turned out as a perfect jumping board into a top career wherever the strong arm of the powerful people of the Los Angeles reached, and that was, due to the glonbal significance of the Hollywood business and Silicon Valley, very very far.

Zoey was now sitting alone in her dormitory room, not willing to talk to Lola and Quinn. She did not even know where they were loitering about. The Hammers were going to knock new members during the following days, and so Zoey had to gain their attention. This would of course be made easy by wearing appropriate clothes, and that's where a perfect fashion designer and sewer was supposed to shine.

There were noises in the corridor, and Chase Bartholomew Matthews's voise was heard from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of knocking.

Zoey Brooks sighed deeply, and she walked to the door in order to open for her bushy friend. "Hi Chase!"

The bushy dweeb walked in. "Hi, Zoey, sorry for what happened to you … Vince and all the stuff. And sorry for not believing you the thing about Logan." He had believed that Logan and Zoey had become a couple, as Logan had not wanted toi reveil that he was in fluenced by nerdy ancestors.

Zoey sighed deeply. "That was not your fault. Logan is … just as Logan is." She shrugged carelessly.

Chase nodded sadly. He had held a bundle in his hands. "Will you come to homecoming with me?" He unwrapped the bundle, reveiling some flowers he had picked for the blond Mary Sue.

Zoey gasped. "Oh, Chase … that is so sweet!" She sighed for relief, for she had now already feared having to go there all alone.

Chase gave her the flowers. "By the way, I have been knocked by some guy with a silver hammer, but I have rejected that. I hate elitary clubs,"

Zoey placed the plants into an appropriate container, filling it sufficiently with water. "Oh, sorry for that … but it may be my chance to make it to Harvard, Brown, Yale, Cornell, Princeton, … and finally become a busy lawyer of CEO of a well established corporation. I know, that sounds snobbish, but it happenes to be what would make mom and dad happy." She could not help sighing again.

Chase sobebd."It seems like someone here in this room looks like in desperate need of a hug.

Zoey smiled sweetly and walked into Chase's arms, feeling them wrap gently around her back.

In this moment, unruly rumours were hered from the hallways, and Trinidad Vega stumbled in. "Chase bartholomew Matthews, I am going to kill you!"

Zoey gasped. "Rebecca? What are you doing here?"

Chase shook his head. "Trina, please, just grant me one more month."

Zoey wondered aloud: "So what now … Rebecca … or Trina?"

Chase lied, "mom had always called her 'Rebecca', and I only came to know her as Trina during the football match."

Trinidad Vega started roaring like a wyrm, "Chase! I do not know your mom, and that is good so! So render unto me what is mine, or elese …"

Zoey was still flabbergatsed. "Chase? What is hers? I need to know it!" She was thoroughly intimidated by theforce of Trinidad's bellowing voice.

Chase stammered helplessly, "I do not know what she is talking about … wait … I have borrowed her ball pen last week … right … Trina?" He fumbled with his pockets.

Zoey shook her head. "Chase … this is my ball pen, and you have borrowed it from me like … two years ago." She stretched out her arm in order to get the writing tool back.

Trinidad explained how she had been hired by Chase as a fake girlfriend for Chase, incited by her cousin Lola and by Quinn, in order to make Zoey jealous. "In turn, Chase was supposed to write me a script for a musical. I am the most gisfted future Broadway star, so I deserve that. But Chase has failed miserably doing so."

Chase explained, "yeah, because you have gone out of her way by scaring and intimidating Zoey instead of making her jealous. She still insists in just being friend."

Trinidad giggled. "Really? But the situation between the two of you just did not look like … just friends."

Chase Matthews stammered. "Maybe?"

Zoey grabbed Chase vigorously. "Wait? You have offered to pay Trina for … being your girlfriend?"

Trina made it once more clear: "I pretended to be his girl … really, I would never date or make out with such a disgusting dweeb if there was no decent payment or other recomensation involved …"

Chase twitched and trembled like aspen leaf in the autimn gales. "Yes, Zoey, because I have loved you since I saw you first on the campus. Lola and Quinn were forced watching the situation for several months, and they were tired of the situation between us. Lola had seen that you had tuurned jealous when I was involuntarily dating Trisha Kirby. So she tried first to be my fake girlfriend in order to make you jealous. This also served her as a practice for flirting on the stage with ugly dweebs, you know, with guys like me. You remember when Lola pretended to need tutoring in biology, and we started dating for a few days? Really, this was my first deliberate attempt of making you jealous, with Lola's assistance. But we figured that it feels crappy to make ytouy jealous with a friend of yours. For that avail, Lola had suggested Trinidad, her cousin, to do that."

Zoey coughed. "You have loved me? Nice kind of love … no, sorry, I don't need that. Get out of my room, Chase! And don't dare to come back." She panted heavily. "And Quinn and Lola will rue the day as well, until the times of dystopia will they rue it!"[4:5] Zoey did not believe that she would ever use words like thse which she had found in some science fiction magazine only read by obnoxious nerds. She was thoroughly afraid of even having taken a look at those, but she had been forced to do so in order to judge whethere this sort of stories was appropriate for Dustin to read.

Chase was totally consternated, but he started trotting away, followed by bellowing Trinidad Vega. Chase saw his life washed down the drain within less than a minute.

Trinidad still insisted in getting paid for her master performance as his fake girlfriend, dime for dime, buck for buck.

Zoey did not care any longer about the deal between Trina and Chase, she just hoped to see neither of them anymore in her life. The same was valid for meeting Lola aor Quinn, but those were her room mates. For that vail, the blond Mary Sue decided that it was a lot better for her to leave 101 Brenner Hall and move into a different dormitory room. Of course she would have to find a room that was not yet fully occupied, and she thought of the one of Stacey Dillsen who had been forced to move into a room with no windows, because nobody liked to be her room mate. Sighing deeply, Zoey got her belongings together in order to ask the cotton swab freak.

* * *

**4.6 Quinn's Downfall**

Worse than anyone else, Quinn Pensky was disappointed by the outcome of Vincent Blake's speech, She had actually been fooled into believing that becoming the homecoming queen of Pacific Coast Academy would have been an option for her.

But now she had not only been cheated badly, but also trashed er boyfriend Mark Del Figgalo, and the freak was not going to take her back, as he was now hanging out with Maria Misa.[4:6]

A few weeks ago, Maria had been hired by mark in order to draw a painting of him, which had been supposed to be a surprise gift for her next birthday. As Maria had been requuired to spend some time with Mark, Quinn had turned horribly jealous, although there had been not much reason for this. But when the uncomely guy had been trashed rigorously by Quinn, Maria was there for him, anyways. And Quinn was now left with nothing.

But thwe loss of her boyfriend was not the real problem. A lot of her self esteem had been at stake when she had started boasting with the possibility of becoming the homecoming queen of this year, as Vincent's "Quinnderella". It would have served as a proof that she was not a spaz or a dork or whatever all those doubters had namecalled her already back at elementary school.

Quinn was now convinced that she was the ultimate spaz and looser, and she started thinking aloud about how to give up on her scientific career and return to her nursery school hobby. She had been a majorette participating in regional pageants in the state of Washington.[4:7]

As a first step, Quinn decided to return all the books to the library she had borrowed since the begin of the year, and of course this was more than every other student had done.

Well, there were some even more extreme nerds, such as iles Brody,[4:8], but those used to hide all day in the library instead of taking books home. In addition, she also had to return all her private laboratory equipment. So she better returned to 101 Brenner Hall in order to get her borrowed belongings together and to start as soon as possible disposing with them for good. She also hoped this way to get Zoey Brooks, infuriated because Quinn had supported Chase in his campaign of making the blond Mary Sue jealous.

* * *

**4.7 Drake's Voice**

Lola had still not found some tech freak able to help her restoring her speach temporarily with some portable voice patcher.

Wayne "Fire Wire" Gilbert was the only nerd besides Quinn whom Lola had deemed able to provide her with the necessary electronic devices. But the fetishist creep would have probably required some perverse payment.

It was finally the day of the first shootings for the movie.

Even Lola had been tortured by remorses all night long, although she was usually absolutely ruthless when it came down to promoting her own career. But she felt unable to lie to Drake Parker. For that avail, she picked her cellular phone and tried to contact Drake Parker.

Drake had listened to her story. "You meen, your rubber disease spereads by means of kissing … cool!" He breathed. "Wait … kissing … we have made out for hours, does that mean …"

Lola was shocked, because she had got her loverboy contracting the very same disease.

Drake tried to twist and bend his hand and feet, and … indeed, they were as rubbery as can be. Playing guitar with his condition was terrible, and singing … his voice would be horribly distorted in some way as well.

Megan came to Drake's rescue. "If you stop objecting to Bustin Brooks as my boyfriend, I will tell you what to do."

Drake sighed deeply, but then he gave in.

Megan nodded. "I will prank Dale Squires, making him drop out for today. This will let you gain some time., And you will use that in order to contact your nfriend Eric Blonowitz. He is also an expert for inventing electronic devices, like that hamm radio."

Drake believed that hamm radio was derived from "ham", which he deemed starnge for a vegetarian like Eric. But he agreed with the idea. "How will you prank Dale?"

Megan whistled innocently. "Trust me, you do not want to know that …"

Drake shuddered for dark anticipations.

* * *

**4.8 Eric At PCA**

Drake and his friend Eric had entered the campus of Pacific Coast Academy. Eric's extremely huge knowledge about electronics and radio technology had allowed hinm to invent as easily usabke portable patch vouicer. But the device still had to be adjusted to Lola.

The cute Latina was already awaiting Drake and his uncomely friend. But, of course, she had not expected any better from a nerd. She needed to blindfold her eyes in order to be able to bear the looks of the dweeb from San Diego.

Drake made fun with Lola, such as beating her with his guitar, which was of course reflected by her hyperelastic tissues.

It took Drake some time to adjust the electronic devices. "OK, enough for now. I will noe check the library here. According to Josh, it is excellent, much better than any of that sort in San Diego."

Lola took off her blindfold and sighed for relief. They tried to sing and talk rhythmically, and, due to the voice patcher, everything worked like a charm.

* * *

**4.9 Geek Reunion**

Still excessively desperate Quinn Pensky was dragging a sack of borrowed books across the foyer of the campus library. "Why can't books be like rubber balls? Then it would be fun and easy to let them bounce into their shelves."

Eric Blonowitz entered the same building. He was really new here, so he did not yet know his way around. "Hey, m'lady, I am looking for certain books. You are the book carrier, right?"

Quinn choked. "No, I am a nerd girl … I was a nerd girl." She sobbed bitterly. "But it sucked so much. Now I return to the life as a dumb and perverted but maybe more popular majorettes, twirling tapes, clubs, hoops, and so on."

Eric shrugged. "But you know your way around? I am looking for some rare books about continuum mechanics, the physics of stars, and caoutchouk trees named _hevea brasiliensis_."

Quinn's eyes bugged out. "Hey, I have just read those books. I have invented bacteria that give living cells a hyperelastic structure, and this has cause nothing but chaos." She started sobbing. "Everything has gone awry, and nobody would ever have helped me with my research."

Eric shrugs. "Hey, I may help you."

Quinn's eyes started sparkling. "Really? That would be so …" She started unpacking her books. "Let's look for some silent corner and start studying. I may show you at which point I have given up."

Eric nodded. "That is a great idea. By the way, are Drake and Lola's tissues now of a Neo-Hoohean or of Mooney-Rivlin type?"[4:9]

Quinn smiled. "Wow, you really know a lot about that subject. I am sure they are almost completely of Mooney-Rivlin type."

Quinn and Eric walked hand in hand into some dark and silent corner in order to discuss the details of their future cooperation. With their bindled efforts and intelligence, the discovery of a countermedic was now only a matter of time.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Roundup**

Three weeks later, Quinn Pensky and her fiancé Eric Blonowitz had successfully developed some means in order to reverse the creeping process of turning infected people into some rubbery monster.

The key was the usage of the some pecularity in the desoxyribonuclic structure of _Hevea Brasiliensis_, the tree used for the production of natural latex. Invaccinating an elixir containing this gene would allow the control of the changel of the cells into some hyperelastic material.

Lola was the first person to get subjected to the cure, also she was reluctant, as she had believed to have gained a lot of postural expressivity by being able to contort herself to almost any desired degree, and she had been hitherto always able to cheat in order to overcome the aformentioned associated problems with her voice. But Zoey had finally been able to talk her into taking the stupid medication, and into saving some for her beloved Drake Parker.

The rock star followed his lovegirl willingly and got the vaccination in time before letting more undesirable side effects of the rubber disease kick in, effects too scary for Quinn and Eric to talk about.

The nerd girl from Seattle had failed making it to the office of a homecoming queen, but she had achieved some big scientific progres, side by side with her beloved Eric, and she had finally stopped caring about her own renown within the ignoble mass of mankind that lacked her scientific genius and was thus by absolutely no means whatsoever qualified for judging her.

The Society Of The Silver Hammers had turned oyt as one big heap of creeps, as they were accepting only those suggested by Vince Blake for this year's recruitment, and these were his cheerleaders Melanie Puckett, Miranda Franklin, Trinidad Vega, and Christine Cyrus. All others were dropped affter having been assigned disgusting slave jobs for one whole week, such as shaving the elders of the society. The latter only made fun of the postulants not supported by the quarterback. For Zoey Brooks, the disappointment was sitting deep, though, as this blond Mary Sue had definitely supposed to make it anywhere. But now she saw that it was better to give up on Harvard or so and stick to her one and only true passion, which happened to be fashion design.

This was made easier during the next two years, as Stacey Dillsen's fiancé Joshuah Nichols had just been contracted as a teacher for textile creation.

Chase Matthews was now finally together with Adelaide Singer who was already about to ask her mom to enroll her at Pacific Coast Academy.

This was not too hard, as Addie's brother Benjamin was taking over some sort of business in Los Angeles, more precisely he was about to take over a smoothie bar at nearby all girl school Northridge.[5:1] Of course, their school administration was not aware of Ben's gender.

Benjamin's dirty secret allowed Adelaide easily to blackmail him into supporting her wish to go to a boarding school in the greater Los Angeles area.

Geena Fabiano, one of the closest friends of Adelaide Singer, was also supposed to join. She was also a fledgling fashion designer, just like Zoey, but had not got the blond Mary Sue's attitudes.

In a few years, Zoey Brooks and Geena Fabiano would gang up with True Jackson, an even younger teenage girl from New York City, and with aforementioned Jermome Crony in order to found a new and revolutionary style of fashion.

Lola was not very happy when her application for the main rôle in _The Scream_ got rejected by Dale Squires, after her deceit with the fog and the voice patch was reveiled. Instead, her cousin Victoria was chosen as the damsel in distress. But she was making a music video instead with Drake Parker, a video ready to bust all hitherto beknownst records. With or withour a rubbery body, Lola was still totally convincing as a perfect backup actress in a clip, especially when her fiancé Drake Parker was standing nearby.

Michael Barret had tried hard to impress Lisa Perkins, but he kept on making an ultimate fool of himself. Now not even Vanessa Tayler wanted him any longer. The only girl suitable on the camous for Michael was of course Wendy Gellar, as her insane crush on rock idol Drake Parker from the last year was substantially similar to that of Michael on pop star Lisa Perkins.

Now it was homecoming ball at Pacific Coast Academy, and the votes had all been collected and were ready tom be counted. There was now no way around concluding that quarterback Vincent Blake and his master cheerio Trinidad Vega had wion everything. But they had not been spotted by anyone on the campus during the last hours.

Megan Parker and her fiancé Dustin Brooks were responsible for the buffet booth at the celebrations. They wondered where Ashley was, as the little diva had also bee assigned a task at the homecoming party. Suddenly, Megan's mobile phone started ringing. The cunning tween picked it up. "Hello … oh, Ashley … you are where?" The connection was very feeble, worse from minute to minute.

Indeed, Ashley was piggyback riding her elder brother Vincent who, along with his mistress Trinidad, had been bouncing and jumping uncontrollably all the way from the campus of Pacific Coast Academy into the canyon of Redstone Gulch.[5:2] And now the two teenagers who were supposed to be the homecoming couple wondered whether they were on the right way to the party hall.

And if the three of them have not yet been slowed down yet by some means, they are still bouncing like kangaroos or rubber balls for always and ever all over the continent, across valleys and cities, maybe even to the place you call your own.

_**THE END**_

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

Lintee is a cameo charcater in _Zoey 101_: _Zoey__'__s Ribs_.

**1:2**:

* * *

This is seen in _Zoey 101_: _The Play_.

**1:3**:

* * *

This is seen in _Zoey 101_: _Time Capsule_.

**1:4**:

* * *

Henry Doheny is featured in _Drake & Josh_: _The Great Doheny_ and mentioned in _Zoey 101_: _Logan gets cut off._

The latter also exhibits Michael's wish to be like Doheny.

**2:1**:

* * *

Jack is a cameo in _Zoey 101_: _Pilot_ et alibi.

**2:2**:

* * *

Wendy is a guest character from _Drake & Josh_: _Number One Fan_ with a surname borrowed from the same actress's co-star rôle in third party owned _Camp Rock_.

**2:3**:

* * *

Ashley Blake is a guest character from _Drake & Josh_: _Little Diva_.

**2:4**:

* * *

This studio is from _Drake & Josh_: _Drake and Josh go Hollywood_ and from _Victorious_: _A Film With Dale Squires_.

**2:5**:

* * *

Spencer is a guest character from _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_: _School Plays_ with a surname borrowed from same character's rôle in third party owned _High School Musical_.

**2:6**:

* * *

Dales Squires is a guest charcter from _Victorious_: _A Film With Dale Squires_.

**2:7**:

* * *

Trina Vega is here identified with Rebecca from _Zoey 101_: _Surprise_.

**2:8**:

* * *

Quinn's rat is featured in _Zoey 101_: _Zoey__'__s Tutor_.

**2:9**:

* * *

Maria is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Quarantine_ with a surname borrowed from same actress's rôle in third-party owned _JONAS_.

**2:10**:

* * *

This Danny is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Quarantine_.

**2:11**:

* * *

Shelby Marx is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iFight Shelby Marx_.

**2:12**:

* * *

Tammi Dyson is from _Spectacular!_.

**2:13**:

* * *

Cynthia bromwell is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Zoey__'__s Tutor_, also a cameo in _Zoey 101_: _Michael loves Lisa._

**2:14**:

* * *

Peppy Cola is featured in _The iCarly Show_: _iStakeout_.

**3:1**:

* * *

Bradford is featured in _Zoey 101_: _Prank Week_.

**3:2**:

* * *

Glen davis is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _School Dance_.

**3:3**:

* * *

According to _Zoey 101_: _Lola likes Chase,_ Dustin has once got a one sided crush on some unspecified Wendy.

**3:4**:

* * *

Melanie Puckett is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iTwins_."  
She is here identified with Fawn Leibowitz from _Victorious_: _Crazy Ponny_.

**3:5**:

* * *

Samantha Puckett from _The iCarly Show_ is here identified with Trisha Kirby from _Zoey 101_: _Bad Girl_.

**3:6**:

* * *

Makeout Mandy is mentioned in _Zoey 101_: _Chasing Zoey_. She is here identified with cameo Mandy the cheerleader from _Drake & Josh_: _Football_.

**3:7**:

* * *

This identifies cameo characters Vanessa from _Zoey 101_: _Quinn__'__s Alpaca_ with tayler from _Unfabulous_: _The Picture_.

**3:8**:

* * *

This casting show is featured in _The iCarly Show_: _iRock The Votes_.

**3:9**:

* * *

This is cameo Christine from _Victorious_: _Begging On Your Knees_, identified with anoymous cameos of the same actress in _Unfabulous_: _The Two Timer_ and _Just Jordan_: _Air Jordan_.

The surname is borrowed from the same actress's rôle in some third-party owned show.

**3:10**:

* * *

Miles Blake is a cameo from _Drake & Josh_: _Little Diva_.

**3:11**:

* * *

This is identifies Addie Singer from _Unfabulous_with an anoynous cameo of teh same actress in _Drake & Josh_: _Honor Council_.

**3:12**:

* * *

This design activity is featured in _Unfabulous_: _The Gray Area_.

**3:13**:

* * *

This fire is featured in _Zoey 101_: _People Auction_.

**3:14**:

* * *

Mercedes Griffin is a guest character from _Bigtime Rush_: _Big Time Demo_, identified with Missy Meany from _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_.

**3:15**:

* * *

Candy Manderson is a cameo from _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_: _Pep Rallies_.

**3:16**:

* * *

Comisar is a cameo in _Zoey 101_: _The Great Vince Blake_.

**3:17**:

* * *

This refers to _Drake & Josh_: _Steered Straight_.

**3:18**:

* * *

Jackson Colt is from _The iCarly Show_: _iLook Alike_

**3:19**:

* * *

The lyrics is a spoof of third-party owned _Take Me To The Gladiator_ by Jeffries and Garlands.

**3:20**:

* * *

This third-party song appears in one episode of _Viacom_ cartoon _Spongebob Squarepants_.

**3:21**:

* * *

Jessica Warner is a multiple cameo character in _The iCarly Show_: _iFight Shelby Marx_ et alibi.

**4:1**:

* * *

Hail PCA. hail the Dean, ruler over the campus, hail our protector Vince, let's sing solemn hymns in order to honour Vince.

**4:2**:

* * *

Krutcher is a cameo from _Zoey 101_: _The Curse Of PCA_.

**4:3**:

* * *

Come on, victorious warrior, come and rejoice with us! Let's shed flowers and laurel when the heroes pass by!

**4:4**:

* * *

This identifies Drake Parker with Drake bell's appearance in _Zoey 101_: _Spring Fling_.

**4:5**:

* * *

Words like these are found in _The iCarly Show_: _iNevel_.

**4:6**:

* * *

Maria is from _Zoey 101_: _Quarantine_. The surname is form the same actress's rôle in third party owned _JONAS_.

**4:7**:

* * *

This is reveiled in _Zoey 101_: _Silver Hammers_.

**4:8**:

* * *

Miles Brody is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _War Robots_.

**4:9**:

* * *

Neo-Hooke and Mooney-Rivlin are simple mathematical models of hyperelasticity.

**5:1**:

* * *

Northridge is mentioned multiple times throughout _Victorious_.

**5:2**:

* * *

Redstone Gulch is a place featured in _Zoey 101_: _The Curse Of PCA_. 


End file.
